Nuances
by Heather Danforth
Summary: Cada uma das diferentes gradações que pode ter uma cor entre o seu claro e o escuro, e, figuradamente, cada uma das diferentes fases ou aspectos de alguma coisa, por tênue que seja a diferença entre eles. Assim éramos Scorpius e Eu.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** J.K. eu te amo, obrigada por criar Harry Potter e me fazer ser alguém que gosta de ler e escrever. Sim, tudo é seu. Talvez a criatividade seja minha, apenas. -Q

* * *

**Resumo: **Cada uma das diferentes gradações que pode ter uma cor entre o seu claro e o escuro, e, figuradamente, cada uma das diferentes fases ou aspectos de alguma coisa, por ténue que seja a diferença entre eles. Assim éramos Scorpius e Eu.

**PRÓLOGO**

A casa, eu desenhei-a tantas vezes que deveria ter um álbum apenas dela. De todos os ângulos, cores e personagens possíveis. A cada desenho, uma sensação específica que marcara minha infância. Havia uma em particular que era minha preferida, deveras simples, um ângulo frontal, o verde dos arbustos ressaltados, o vermelho das flores contrastando fortemente com o tom quase pastel do resto do cenário. Eu particularmente havia dedicado a maior parte do tempo no desenho da velha cerejeira que havia próximo à escadaria principal. Era frondosa, seus ramos estendiam-se em direção às janelas panorâmicas do segundo andar, iam de encontro a pedra talhada que revestia toda a residência, suas flores quase sempre faziam um tapete vermelho no chão fofo, cobrindo a grama bem cuidada durante o outono. E naquele desenho em específico era outono.

Não qualquer outono. Mas um onde a bonita casa da subida da ladeira havia ganhado novos donos. Eu nunca vi os antigos, eles sequer vieram morar ali, mas sempre deixaram o local em boas condições, e então depois de sabe-se lá quanto tempo, ela seria habitada. Aquilo me causou certo ciúme, afinal, eu adorava aquela casa. Ela fazia parte da minha rotina, apenas admirar, desenhar. Com o tempo, havia adquirido um sentimento de posse sobre o local, mesmo que meu conhecimento se limitasse ao muro de pedra, recoberto pela hera, o qual eu me sentava para ter uma perspectiva melhor durante meus desenhos. Era um domingo nublado, eu lembro. Os caminhões de mudança haviam estacionado fazendo um solavanco que pode ser escutado rua abaixo.

- Lily? É sua vez. – James dissera, chamando minha atenção.

Estávamos brincando nos jardins, eu tinha 09 anos na época.

- Eu... Não quero mais. – Disse subitamente, decidida a ver quem eram os novos donos. – Preciso fazer uma coisa.

- Ah espere aí, você não vai realmente subir a rua pra ver a mudança da casa 58. – Albus dissera, talvez lendo o óbvio na minha face. Meus dois irmãos reviraram os olhos, não conseguiam compreender minha fixação pelo local.

- Claro que não. Vou brincar com Gertrudes. – Declarei mentirosamente. Gertrudes Belfourt era minha amiga de bairro. Ela morava na rua transversal a nossa, mais movimentada, e por ambas sermos bruxas, havíamos nos unido em uma aliança contra crianças implicantes, mas isso durou até Hogwarts.

- Aham, acreditamos. – James suspirara, apoiando-se num pé só. – Vamos, Albus, vamos entrar por que ela não vai fazer nada mesmo.

- Não demore, Lily. Mamãe disse que tio Rony e tia Hermione vão almoçar aqui hoje. – Albus avisara, seguindo com James para dentro de casa.

Eu apenas dei ombros, escalando o portão de ferro de casa e caindo na calçada, usando as mãos como apoio; em seguida, apenas limpei o sujo nas calças e sai correndo, ladeira acima. Os carregadores sequer notaram minha presença, mesmo que eu tecnicamente estivesse no meio do caminho deles. Crispei os lábios e rodeei um dos caminhões indo até a hera do muro e escalando-a de forma a ficar sentada no topo, avistando tudo. A primeira coisa que me chamou atenção foi o casal. Eles eram bonitos.

Altos, loiros e nobres. A mulher tinha a cintura enlaçada pelos braços do homem, e eles sorriam um para o outro enquanto acompanhavam a transladação dos móveis para dentro da casa. Ele tinha uma expressão austera, porém relaxada, enquanto ela parecia querer explodir de felicidade. Certo, talvez eles fossem felizes ali, assim como meus pais eram na nossa casa.

- Hei você!

O chamado ríspido fez-me desequilibrar e pender para um lado do muro. Soltei um grito sufocado, enquanto de alguma forma meus pés enrolavam-se na hera, e eu permanecia segura por isso. Meu olhar bateu diretamente na ponta de uns sapatos pretos lustrosos, juro que pude ver meu reflexo neles de tão bem cuidados. E eu estendi os braços, usando o muro como apoio e erguendo meu tronco de forma a fitar o propenso causador de uma morte. Era o homem.

Numa versão da idade de Albus, com um olhar desconfiado e uma carranca mal-humorada. Os cabelos claríssimos estavam repuxados para trás, talvez com gel, e a roupa parecia que o menino iria para um daqueles jantares formais os quais meus pais gostam de nos torturar nos levando.

- Ai, você quer me matar do coração? – Perguntei levianamente, não iria sair por baixo, mesmo que eu estivesse errada no momento. Se ele não aparentasse tão esnobe, quem sabe eu também pudesse ser menos petulante. – Não sabe falar normal?

Os olhos dele haviam se estreitado de uma forma que eu achei engraçada, acentuando o queixo pontudo, e a expressão mal-humorada.

- O que você está fazendo no muro da _minha_ casa? – Ele demandou, e eu pude sentir a possessão gotejar da boca dele, quando dissera o pronome possessivo de primeira pessoa do singular, é. Indignei-me, ora bolas, ele mal havia chegado e já tomava tudo para si, aquela casa era minha também. Eu havia velado por ela tantos anos, desenhado-a, adorado todo e cada ponto de sua arquitetura que me fosse visível do muro. E ele simplesmente vinha e me tratava como uma desconhecida? Pois bem, eu não era desconhecida na casa número 58!

- Eu não sabia que era sua casa. Aliás, até hoje essa casa nunca foi sua. – Disse, finalmente tomando impulso e voltando a me equilibrar no alto do monumento de tijolo. Esperando que ele se sentisse intimidado por eu olhá-lo de forma superior. – E eu conheço-a há mais tempo que você, se quer saber.

- Pois não importa. Meus pais compraram-na, não os seus, então ela é minha, e não sua. – Ele retrucou, estufando o peito.

Cerrei os olhos, ele tinha razão. Dando de ombros saltei ao lado dele, novamente limpando o sujo nas calças, e elas estavam realmente ficando pretas nas coxas. Ergui-me percebendo que tínhamos quase a mesma altura, e sorri debochada.

- Ok então. Quem vai dormir com fantasmas será você, e não eu. – Disse, virando-me e caminhando para longe do garoto, esperando que a sementinha plantada germinasse, e ele realmente ficasse com medo. Não me chamou de volta, quando estava quase perto de casa, vi que ele continuava olhando, talvez vigiando para que eu não desse uma de espertinha e subisse o muro novamente, o que me deu ganas de fazer.

* * *

**N/A:** Comentários? *-*


	2. Quatro anos depois

**Disclaimer:** J.K. tudo é seu, mas eu estou aceitando Malfoy pai e filho + Teddy Lupin de muito bom grado.

* * *

**QUATRO ANOS DEPOIS...**

Rose estava posando para mim. Ou talvez não, já que para ter um livro nas mãos, ela não precisava fingir lê-lo. Idêntica à mãe, diziam meus pais. Continuei desenhando-a, em um tamanho grande, um desafio para mim que fazia apenas uns anos comecei a me dedicar aos pinceis e tintas. Não que houvesse largado os lápis e pasteis, ao contrário, apenas decidi me aprofundar nas artes.

Os cabelos dela eram diferentes dos meus. Uma tonalidade mais clara, um ruivo menos chamativo, mais lustroso, e bem cuidado. Eu tinha inveja, por que ela não cuidava deles, eis a questão, Rose não se importava com a aparência e era linda. A altura certa, o corpo pequeno e frágil que de acordo com meus colegas de sala, dava vontade de abraçar, e os olhos de um azul expressivo e inteligente. Eu gostava de usá-la como modelo, tanto para minhas obras quanto para a vida em geral.

- Lily, Albus chegou com os amigos deles. Por que vocês não vão lá recepcioná-los? – Mamãe batera à porta do meu ateliê. Tirando minha concentração e a dela também.

Imediatamente, Rose largara o livro e ajeitara o vestido florido que eu escolhera para pintar, abrindo um sorriso, afinal eram amigos dela também. Mas eu não podia reclamar, por que nas férias anteriores os meus amigos haviam ido para casa. Nós revezávamos cada ano um filho. Ela abriu a porta e ficou esperando enquanto eu deixava tudo em ordem para mais tarde, quando voltássemos.

- Estou bem, Lily? – Ela me perguntou nervosamente, e eu franzi o cenho, estranhando aquele comportamento.

- Sim. Por quê?

- Hum, nada não. – Ela sorrira, gesticulando com as mãos enquanto atravessávamos os corredores em direção à sala de estar, as vozes já podiam ser escutadas. – Quer dizer, okay, eu vou dizer, mas você jura não contar para ninguém?

- Claro. – Respondi de imediato, começando a me roer de curiosidade pela atitude estranha de Rose. Ela era sempre tão reservada.

- Eu... Estou gostando de Scorpius. – Murmurara assim que estávamos escondidas por uma das plantas dispostas ali.

Arregalei os olhos, visivelmente surpresa. Scorpius nada mais era do que meu vizinho da casa número 58, que mesmo depois de anos, continuava sendo fonte de adoração. Ele era orgulhoso e de humor irascível uma boa parte do tempo, mas com os anos, sendo obrigada a conviver com ele, já que era o melhor amigo do meu irmão Albus, eu percebi que era um garoto legal, e que podíamos conviver bastante bem. E acredito que ele também, em relação a mim. Ao menos espero que sim.

- Prometa que não vai contar isso a ninguém! – Rose exclamou, me puxando de volta em direção à porta que dava para a sala.

- Ahn, tudo bem. – Declarei chocada demais para pensar direito.

Entramos na sala no meio de alguma piada engraçada de Albus, já que todos estavam rindo. Em sua maioria eram os garotos, mas havia duas meninas com eles, apenas uma eu me dava bem, Jane Vicent. Ela era leviana e danada, e também gostava de desenhar, por isso nos dávamos bem.

- Rose! Lily! – O coro formou-se enquanto eles levantavam-se para nos cumprimentar, imediatamente eu me postara ao lado de James, que se sentia tão deslocado como eu, pensava acreditar, antes de notar os olhares furtivos trocados entre Jane e ele. Deus, o que estava acontecendo com meus parentes?

- Então... Onde vocês estavam? E que vestido é esse Rose? – Henry Jones perguntara. Ele era aquele que sempre se safava das coisas e que parecia não ter nascido com o abençoado senso de ridículo.

- Ah... – Rose corara, brincando com a barra do próprio vestido, e eu notei, sentadinha ao lado de Scorpius. – Lily estava me pintando.

Eu dei de ombros, não tinha por que me envergonhar, todos eles sabiam da minha obsessão pela arte, por querer pintar e desenhar a tudo e todos.

- Depois eu quero ver. – Jane exclamara e eu assenti. O assunto voltando a girar em torno de trivialidades que apenas o grupinho de meu irmão e Rose sabiam. Fiquei ali o tempo suficiente que a etiqueta mandara, e então discretamente acenei, saindo do local com uma desculpa de deveres de férias. A pesar de que eu realmente tinha montes desses pra fazer.

Segui para meu ateliê, pegando um novo quadro, e minha aquarela, decidida a gastar minha energia artística em outra coisa enquanto minha modelo estava ocupada com os amigos. Quando dei por mim, havia escalado o telhado de casa, e começara a esboçar um desenho da casa de Scorpius, de um ângulo totalmente diferente, onde apenas o muro e algumas partes do piso superior e da velha cerejeira podiam ser vistos.

Perdi horas ali, parando apenas quando a iluminação ficou precária. Meneei a cabeça, tirando um fio de cabelo que me atrapalhava a visão, e contrastei minha pintura nova com a original. Claro que nunca ficaria parecido, mas eu até que havia gostado; principalmente do crepúsculo ao fundo, desenhado inteiramente da minha imaginação.

- Você tem talento para subir nas coisas. – A voz de Scorpius soara detrás. E eu me virei, fitando-o ali, metade do corpo ainda para dentro da janela do sótão. Sorri involuntariamente, me roendo por não poder esconder a pintura já que ainda estava secando. – Estavam te procurando.

- Eu me distraí. – Dei ombros, começando a arrumar minhas coisas.

Ele apareceu ao meu lado, se equilibrando para não escorregar. Observei quando seus olhos fixaram-se no quadro, e em seguida na casa ao longe. Um sorriso esboçou os lábios dele, e ele me fitou divertido.

- Você continua com a sua obsessão pela minha casa, não é?

- Não é obsessão. E, além disso, é de muito antes de você morar lá. – Declarei na defensiva, fingindo que não dava à mínima. – Acredite, eu só deixo você morar ali por que seus pais cuidam bem dela.

- Não duvido. – Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. – Ficou bem legal, sua pintura. Talvez você devesse vendê-la, meus pais iriam gostar de por na sala.

Olhei-o chocada.

- Não vendo minhas obras.

- Mas deveria. – Ele observou desviando o olhar até mim. E eu não soube explicar a sensação que me apoderou em ter aquelas orbes cinzas me fitando. Era estranho, por que eu estava acostumada a elas, ao menos deveria estar. – Sério, meus pais gostariam dela. E das muitas outras que você guarda.

Olhei para a pintura, estava quase seca.

- Se você quiser, pode levá-la. – Disse dando ombros. – Como um presente aos seus pais por me deixarem cuidar da cerejeira e entrar na sua casa.

- Não é preciso um preciso um presente para isso. – Ele sorriu. – Mas eu levo sim, já é tempo de ter uma pintura sua lá.

- Por quê? – Perguntei com o cenho franzido.

Ele olhou por além da minha cabeça, mudo.

- Você fez treze anos, não foi? – A pergunta súbita me deixara confusa, e eu meneei a cabeça positivamente. Finalmente me perguntando que raios Scorpius estava fazendo ali em cima do telhado comigo e não com os amigos dele, não com Rose. – Interessante. Eu não te dei um presente, e nem pude vir, estávamos viajando.

- Ah, eu sei. Não se preocupe com isso. Vocês me dão presentes todos os anos. – Declarei embaraçada, realmente não gostava de ganhar presentes dos outros, parecia que estava devendo algo a eles por isso. – Além disso, eu recebi o cartão postal.

- Mas eu tenho um presente. – Ele sorrira, tirando as mãos dos bolsos, e eu achei que tivesse algo lá, mas elas estavam vazias. – Que eu guardei faz quatro anos pra quando você fizesse treze.

- Quatro anos? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Sim. Mais ou menos desde a segunda vez que te peguei pendurada no muro da minha casa. – Ele falara com divertimento ante ao meu embaraço. – Você ficou bem ultrajada por eu ter te derrubado no chão.

- Ora, e quem não ficaria? – Perguntei revirando os olhos, começando a ficar curiosa pelo suposto presente. – Mas então... Mostre logo o seu presente, afinal, já que está aqui mesmo.

O sorriso dele ampliou-se mais ainda, ele era ciente da minha fraqueza em saber das coisas.

- Feche os olhos.

Suspirei, porém não tardei a fechá-los. Ele sempre fazia assim quando ia me dar algum presente. E sempre eram coisas que eu gostava, ou queria ter. Impressionante. Estendi as mãos, como esperando ele me dar algum pacote, porém este nunca viera. Os minutos passaram, e eu me mexi, inquieta.

- Scorpius...?

Estremeci quando meus pulsos foram envoltos pelas mãos quentes dele, e cambaleei um passo para frente, chocando-me contra ele, e não de forma delicada com o rosto no peito e tudo o mais, por que eu era alta o suficiente para intimidar os amigos dos meus irmãos, quase da altura dele mais especificamente. Meu queixo bateu contra o ombro dele.

- Ouch. Vou abrir os olhos.

- Ainda não. Espere mais um instante. – O hálito mentalizado soprara contra minha bochecha, enquanto a respiração arrepiava minha franja. Me concentrei para não abrir os olhos, e forcei-me para trás, porém ele não me soltara. Comecei a ficar confusa.

- Scor...

Fui impedida de completar a frase.

Algo macio e quente pressionara meus lábios e eu emudeci, paralisada. Minha língua arriscou a cutucar tal coisa estranha pra sentir algum sabor, e para meu horror ela fora capturada por algo que me parecia dentes. Um som abafado emergiu da minha garganta, quando aquela coisa, que eu só podia identificar como lábios moveram-se contra os meus, massageando-os ao tempo em que algo quente e molhado cutucara de volta minha língua. Abri os olhos, e outro susto maior se sucedeu ao me deparar com aqueles olhos cinza me fitando tão intenso, a cor que sempre era clara, agora era de um cinza-chumbo que nunca tinha reparado existir. Girei o pulso, de forma que minhas mãos fincaram-se nos braços de Scorpius, eu estava aterrorizada, mas minha mente havia se liquefeito e eu não sabia bem o que pensar; só que os lábios dele estavam contra os meus.

- Feliz aniversário atrasado Lily. – Ele me soltou o suficiente para me abraçar e sussurrar contra meus cabelos, de forma que os pelos de minha nuca eriçaram-se. Mais um beijo, dessa vez no canto dos meus lábios, foi depositado até que ele se afastou de vez. – Espere até os 15 agora.

Eu ainda estava sem reação, engolindo em seco, uma das mãos suspensas, tocando os lábios ainda molhados, enquanto o fitava começar a descer pela janela.

- O que tem aos 15? – Consegui perguntar.

Ele me lançou um sorriso que apenas alguns anos depois consegui decifrar o que transmitia, e piscou, desaparecendo.

Honestamente, naquele momento, quando o sentimento de culpa por Rose ainda não havia aflorado, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que os dois anos restantes não demorassem a vir.

Merlin.

* * *

**N/A:** Então é isso, o segundo capítulo finalmente aí depois de sei lá quanto tempo. Sou realmente horrível com prazos, galera. Mas mesmo assim agradeço de coração as reviews que recebi. Um beijo especial para **Thaay Lovegood, Mii Yamauti e Bia.**


	3. Por quem seu coração bate mais forte

**POR QUEM SEU CORAÇÃO BATE MAIS FORTE**

- Então que terminamos. – Rose dissera, parecendo cansada.

Estávamos na biblioteca, ela supostamente estudando para os NIEM's, eu apenas fazendo companhia já que minhas provas haviam passado e apenas esperávamos o fim oficial do ano letivo para ir para casa. Eu parei o movimento involuntário de folhear um livro, e observei-a emudecida.

- Não me olhe assim. Foi inevitável, Lily. – Ela suspirou. – Foram dois anos maravilhosos, eu sei. Mas todo mundo sabia que eu e Scorpius não combinávamos, quer dizer, parecia que sim, mas na verdade, tínhamos opiniões adversas, e queremos coisas diferentes, além disso. Digamos que excetuando o primeiro ano de namoro, meio que viramos a desculpa um do outro para tudo.

- Não entendo. – Por fim conseguir falar, tentando a todo custo oprimir o rebuliço que se instalara em meu interior. Eu era a pior pessoa do mundo, deveria morrer, ser condenada a pena máxima por estar compadecendo-se da prima e ao mesmo tempo me animando com a possibilidade de que, bem, talvez _finalmente houvesse uma possibilidade_.

Mas não havia.

Seria horrível se houvesse. E eles foram namorados por dois anos. E eu fui a ouvinte dela por dois anos, e eu me portei como a prima quieta e educada, e divertida e que não dava a mínima, que na verdade, era a maior defensora do casal nesse tempo.

Nossa, eu sou tão hipócrita.

- Lily? Você escutou alguma coisa do que eu disse? – Rose me perguntou, e só então eu me dei conta de havia voado em pensamentos, apenas para variar. Meneei o rosto, me negando a ouvir mais coisas, de repente querendo fugir dali.

- Eu... Tenho que ir, Rose. Eu realmente sinto muito, mas lembrei de que marquei algo sério com Gertrudes agora. Vemos-nos na Comunal! – Catei minha mochila e sai dali antes que ela pudesse sequer processar o que eu havia dito.

_Não. Não. Não._

Por que eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar que Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley haviam terminado? Meu Deus, ela era minha prima, pior do que isso, minha melhor amiga e companheira de todos os tempos! Eu simplesmente não iria e não _podia _deixar um garoto se intrometer em nossas vidas. Nunca. Nem mesmo Scorpius.

Estava pensando nisso com tanta força enquanto caminhava erroneamente pelos terrenos do castelo que não vi a pedra a minha frente até que topei nela e cai espetacularmente no chão. Posso jurar que senti gosto de terra na boca. Meio zonza senti minhas mãos e meus joelhos arderem, provavelmente esfolados pelo choque. Praguejando – algo que eu havia aprendido com Albus – Eu me sentei sobre a grama, jogando uma olhada no estrago feito.

Uma mão se estendeu a minha frente, e eu tive que proteger meus olhos do sol para poder fitar a pessoa. Era um garoto, e após alguns segundos, reconheci como sendo Ian Prescott. Corvino, do meu ano.

- Quer uma ajuda? – Ele perguntou simpático.

Bufei, entretanto aceitei a mão dele e fiquei de pé novamente. Ele me olhou dando uma risada contida, e parecendo meio desconcertado, eu apenas verificava os arranhões da minha mão e os furos na minha meia-calça.

- O quê? – Perguntei franzindo o cenho por que ele continuava com aquela cara de quem queria rir, mas não podia.

- Você está com... Terra no queixo.

Ah, ótimo.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem e tentei limpar, mas minhas mãos esfoladas não pareciam ser uma boa opção. Ele percebeu isso de forma que se aproximou.

- Espera. Deixa que eu limpo. – Sorriu, passando a mão pelo meu queixo uma ou duas vezes, entretanto me olhando nos olhos. E, nossa, isso foi estranho. Quer dizer, ele tinha mesmo aqueles olhos cor de mel ou era apenas efeito do sol? E bem, não sei como não havia reparado naquilo em quatro anos estudando juntos, mas ele era bem... Agradável. Sabe, na aparência. – Pronto. Tem um arranhão, mas nada demais.

- Obrigada. – Eu sorri meio bobamente, dando um passo atrás e arregalando os olhos quando notei Scorpius parado ali próximo, olhando diretamente para onde estávamos. Toda a conversa com Rose voltara a minha mente somada a promessa dos quinze anos e o fato de que eu iria fazer aniversário dali a um mês. – Hã...

- Eu vou indo, Lily. – Ian chamou minha atenção. Não acredito que eu simplesmente esqueci a presença dele só de olhar para Scorpius. Como ele faz essas coisas comigo?

- Ah, é, certo. Hum, obrigada por ter me ajudado. – Sorri para Ian mais uma vez, decidindo simplesmente ignorar o loiro que continuava por ali. Só precisava fugir para um planeta distante sem Rose e Scorpius. Só isso.

Alguém tem um foguete pra me emprestar?

- A gente se vê. – Ian abriu um sorriso rápido e piscou antes de sair andando. Eu continuei olhando-o, pensativa. Por que não me apaixonava por caras legais assim? Soltei um suspiro resignado, ajeitando a mochila e voltando a caminhar dessa vez a procura de Hugo ou qualquer outro ouvido disponível pra contar minhas mazelas.

- O que foi aquilo? – Mal dei dois passos antes que Scorpius simplesmente aparecesse do meu lado. Ele tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos das vestes e parecia calmo como sempre. E lindo, mas acho que isso é tão óbvio que fica subentendido.

- Aquilo o que? – Perguntei chutando uma pedrinha para fora do caminho e olhando para frente enquanto tentava manter a gangue de borboletas no meu estomago em ordem.

- Prescott e você trocando sorrisos... Desde quando? – Ele perguntou desinteressado. Ele sempre agia assim, era meio irritante se você quer saber.

- Bom, nós estudamos juntos há quatro anos, é normal. Você não sorri pros seus amigos? – Retruquei dando de ombros.

- Definitivamente não esse tipo de sorriso e nem com aquela aproximação. – Ele falou me lançando um olhar de canto.

- Não existe 'esse' tipo de sorriso. Eu caí e ele me ajudou. E por que raios eu estou explicando isso pra você? – Falei rolando os olhos, tomando rumo para o castelo novamente. – Não é da sua conta.

Ele segurou meu pulso.

- Tudo sobre você é da minha conta, Lily.

Eu o olhei meio surpresa para a reação, ele tinha uma expressão séria e me olhava fixo como se estivesse me desafiando a desviar o olhar. Eu prendi minha respiração tentando não pensar que haviam pessoas passando por nós e provavelmente vendo que ele segurava meu pulso. Sabia que não era nada demais, só que agora que ele e Rose haviam terminado, simplesmente parecia... Muito íntimo. E errado.

Torci o pulso, me soltando dele.

- Você está errado. – Disse firmemente. – Nada meu é da sua conta, Malfoy. E... Eu acho melhor você ir para o seu lado e eu ir para o meu.

- Rose já te falou, não é? – Ele perguntou olhando para a mão vazia onde meu braço estava preso até então, lentamente voltando a olhar para mim.

- Já sim. – Eu dei um sorriso sem emoção. Não, simplesmente não conseguiria aguentar Rose e Scorpius no mesmo dia. Por mais que eu nem soubesse direito o porquê de eles terem terminado eu me sentia culpada por isso, culpada por meio que ter meu 'desejo' secreto finalmente realizado. – Escuta... Simplesmente não vamos falar sobre isso, certo? Você tem... Albus! Se você está triste chame-o para, sei lá, beber. Vão encher a cara ou algo assim, ok?

Scorpius franziu o cenho e riu.

- Eu estou falando sério. – Reclamei enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Sabe, Lily, se eu não te conhecesse diria que você está se sentindo culpada pelo fim do meu namoro com a sua prima. – Ele falou com uma ponta de sorriso e eu apenas arregalei os olhos, como ele podia saber? Eu era realmente tão fácil assim de se ler?

- Bobagem. – Rolei os olhos, nervosa. – O relacionamento entre você e Rose diz respeito apenas a vocês dois. Não tenho por que me intrometer nisso. E por que eu me sentiria culpada?

- Exatamente, Lily. – Ele sorriu misterioso. E, cara, aqueles sorrisos misteriosos de Scorpius sempre me deixavam com arrepios. – Bom, realmente eu vou encontrar seu irmão agora. Não fique tão bitolada com o fim do meu namoro, acredite, não há ressentimentos de mim ou da sua prima.

- Eu não estou! – Reclamei quando ele começou a se afastar. Ele me olhou com descrença. - Hei, eu realmente não estou bitolada com isso!

- Se você diz. – Ele riu de novo, mas parou, como se de repente tivesse se lembrado de algo. – E, Lily, tudo bem se você quiser ficar com Prescott. Só se lembre por quem seu coração bate mais forte.

O que eu podia responder numa afirmação daquelas?

Apenas fiquei olhando-o se afastar em direção ao campo de quadribol e soltei um suspiro. Ah merda. Por que estava sentido que minha vida iria virar de cabeça para baixo a qualquer momento?


	4. A pétala da cerejeira

**A PÉTALA DA CEREJEIRA**

A neve caia em flocos grandes e era intensa, tão intensa quanto o frio que penetrava pelo meu pescoço desprotegido e parecia me gelar até o interior dos ossos. Já não conseguia sentir a ponta dos dedos, e meu rosto ardia ao menor sinal de vento. Estava voltando de Hogsmeade, depois de uma reunião do grupo de DCAT que eu coordenava junto com Ian Prescott.

Meu namorado fazia um ano.

A reunião havia sido apenas para comemorar o sucesso que havia sido a estréia do nosso primeiro torneio de duelos, e também para definir como seriam os próximos embates, e que regras deveríamos alterar para o evento do ano seguinte, já que pretendiamos transformar o torneio em um evento anual de Hogwarts. Ele continuara lá com os demais membros, mas eu decidi regressar à escola. Ian ficava desagradável bêbado, e eu sabia que ele batizara absolutamente todas as cervejas amanteigadas com whisky-de-fogo.

A estrada estava díficil, a neve tornara-se lamacenta com a chuva que caíra fazia apenas três dias, sujava minha galocha e tornava o caminho mais traiçoeiro do que o normal. Poderia ter pegado uma carruagem, mas eu decidi ir andando, o porquê?

O porquê me esperava à margem da estrada, apoiado num boneco de neve magicamente pintado de verde e prata, Sonserino.

- Você devia usar um cachecol. – Scorpius avisou, aproximando-se enquanto desenrolava o próprio e me oferecia.

Eu rapidamente aceitei, enrolando em volta do meu pescoço e sentindo o calor imediato que parecia me proteger hermeticamente do vento. Aproximei-me dele, olhando em volta, mas ao longo da estrada branca não havia sinal de vida, como se estivéssemos num deserto de neve, não fossem as torrinhas de Hogwarts vistas mais além, em meio a neblina que os flocos de neve causavam.

- Como foi lá? – Ele perguntou, indicando Hogsmeade, com um tom azedo na voz.

- Tranquilo. – Eu respondi, dando de ombros, enfiando a mão nos bolsos, me aproximando dele para tentar bloquear mais o vento.

Ele pareceu perceber isso, e logo me puxou para mais perto do boneco, e também para os braços dele. E não me soltou.

- Não gosto disso.

Ele se referia a mim e a Ian.

- Mas entendo. – Completou antes que eu pudesse responder.

Eu apenas suspirei, escondendo meu rosto no pescoço dele, e o abraçando. As já naturais, porém sempre amadas, sensações de segurança e afeto me invadiram, e eu sorri involuntariamente, feito uma menininha apaixonada. O que, afinal de contas, era o que eu era. Uma apaixonada e que era correspondida por fim.

- Ele disse alguma coisa grosseira pra você? – Ele perguntou com a voz tensa.

- Não. Ele ainda não tinha bebido o suficiente. – Respondi, dando de ombros, me afastando o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos. – E ele não vai dizer.

- Não gosto do modo como ele te olha. É lascivo. – Scorpius respondeu, e eu pude sentir a tensão no como suas mãos pareceram me apertar.

Eu sabia que não deveria responder, ou me sentir lisonjeada que ele demonstrasse um sinal tão claro de ciúmes, mas dei de ombros novamente, afastando-me.

- Ele é meu namorado. Uma das razões porque pessoas entram em relacionamentos é o desejo pela outra. – Respondi, olhando novamente em volta para ver se estávamos sozinhos.

Notei os olhos arregalando-se para logo em seguida cerrarem-se. A boca tornou-se uma fina linha, e a postura tornara-se mais ereta, ele queria falar algo, ele havia se ofendido, mas manteve-se calado. Um tanto decepcionante, por que eu realmente torcia para que ele falasse alguma coisa. Por fim, ele puxou ar ruidosamente e respondeu:

- É, você tem razão, mas só em parte. Algumas pessoas desejam as outras e não precisam entrar em um relacionamento pra conseguirem realizar o desejo.

Dessa vez eu cerrei os olhos, sentindo meu rosto esquentar, não por vergonha, mas por raiva. Cruzei meus braços, dando um sorriso triste, enquanto tentava fazer meu estômago não revirar muito.

- Você bem sabe disso.

- Lily... – Ele disse em tom de aviso.

- Você é doentio. – Respondi, sem conseguir me conter. E então virei, tentando andar na neve o mais rápido que pude, em direção ao castelo. Como ele conseguia me ferir daquela forma?

- Lily. – Ele segurou meu braço, eu mantive a mesma posição, não queria olhar para ele. – Me desculpe.

Respirei fundo, olhando para ele com os olhos marejados.

- Porque temos que fazer isso? – Perguntei, exausta. Mas uma exaustão que não vinha do frio, e sim de algo mais distante.

Mais precisamente do um ano em que eu e Scorpius estávamos juntos sem estar.

A mesma quantidade de tempo que eu hipocritamente desfilava pelos corredores sendo a namorada bem educada e talentosa de Ian Prescott, igualmente bem educado e talentoso, um casal que ninguém poria defeito. Ninguém que conhecesse mais de perto, é claro.

- Por que você precisa, por que eu preciso. – Ele disse com um suspiro, mas parecia haver um cansaço na voz dele também.

Eu apenas fitei-o, meneando a cabeça, e então funguei, dando meia volta direta para os braços dele, apertando-o forte.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também, Lily. Eu também te amo. – Ele respondeu, me abraçando como se nunca fosse me soltar.

Nós éramos loucos. Às vezes eu pensava que não era amor, era uma espécie de obsessão, uma necessidade doentia e que eu deveria buscar tratamento contra. Eu tinha feito um ano de namoro fazia uma semana, exatamente no mesmo dia em que eu recebi meu presente de quinze anos de Scorpius.

Um pedido acompanhado de dois beijos.

- Casa comigo.

Ele havia dito isso tão simples, tão despretenciosamente. Com uma pétala da cerejeira da casa dele nas mãos.

Eu estava sentada à beira do lago, descansando sob uma árvore, e ele havia acabado de sair do treino de quadribol. Havia me visto sem querer, finalmente sozinha, depois de meses evitando-o de todas as formas, ele e Rose. Eu tinha acabado de aceitar o pedido de namoro de Ian, um pedido que ele havia me feito fazia dias, e que eu havia prometido pensar, por que para mim seria deixar Scorpius de lado de uma vez.

- Hã? – Foi a minha resposta, olhando-o meio atônita, um tanto nervosa. Os olhos mirando a pétala de cerejeira que me era estendida. – Você... Você ta bem?

Ele não sorria, tinha a expressão concentrada, totalmente concentrada em mim. E aquilo me intimidou e fez com que a expressão de diversão que começava a se formar no meu rosto congelasse. Ele não estava brincando. Meu coração que acelerara só ao som da voz dele, ficou ainda mais taquicárdico.

- Scorpius...

- Casa comigo, Lily?

Ele repetiu, e eu levantei, derrubando o livro que descansava nas minhas pernas.

- O que é isso? Que brincadeira é essa? – Eu só podia me irritar com aquilo. Ele sabia como eu me sentia em relação a ele. Aquelas palavras de "por quem seu coração bate mais forte" viviam martelando na minha cabeça, desde que ele dissera, exatamente há três meses, os três meses em que eu tentei construir algo, nutrir um mínimo de paixão em relação a Ian.

- Casamento não é uma brincadeira. – Ele respondeu, puxando minha mão e depositando a pétala de cerejeira ali. – Não é agora, é claro. Mas no futuro. Quando você se formar. Eu quero me casar com você.

- Mas... Isso... Como você pode dizer um negócio desses assim? Você endoidou? – Minha cabeça parecia não querer raciocionar, eu só conseguia olhar dele para a pétala e vice-versa. – E você sabe... Você viu quando eu disse... Você está tentando me desestabilizar só pra que eu volte atrás com Ian?

A expressão dele fechou-se por alguns instantes, mas ele apenas meneou a cabeça.

- Isso é um percalço, mas eu convivo com meu erro. – Ele disse, dando de ombros. – Não quero que você volte atrás com o Prescott, foi sua decisão. Eu só quero que você case comigo no futuro.

- Seu erro? – Perguntei, começando a considerar que ele teria batido a cabeça durante o treino e talvez estivesse sofrendo de algum traumatismo agudo.

- Eu provoquei você. Você sempre teve esse espírito rebelde, eu sempre soube disso. E eu aticei ele. – Ele disse, soltando um suspiro e olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma adorável encrenqueira. – Eu sei por quem seu coração bate mais forte, Lily. E você sabe, mas você não precisa que eu jogue isso na sua cara, não é?

- Scorpius... – Avisei, fechando minha mão em torno da pétala, e levando contra meu peito. – Não entendo você. Não sei o que você quer.

- É bem simples. Eu quero você. Quero casar com você. – Ele repetiu a última frase lentamente, aproximando-se, e ajeitando meu cabelo. – Lembra quando eu disse, nos seus treze anos, que aquele beijo eu guardava desde a segunda vez que tinha te visto na minha casa? Esse pedido eu também guardo desde lá. Eu não quero você como namoradinha de escola, Lily. Eu quero você como mulher. No auge dos meus dez anos, quando eu derrubei você na grama e você quase me espancou, e depois foi tão adorável com meus pais, e depois pra me fazer sentir culpado me mostrou o desenho de mim com meus pais próximos a árvore que você tanto adorava, e que eu havia feito rasgar uma parte quando brigamos. Ali, quando você largou aquele desenho incompleto comigo e foi andando ladeira abaixo, eu decidi que queria casar com você.

O que eu poderia responder a uma declaração daquelas? Verbalmente nada, mas as lágrimas que de repente rolaram pelo meu rosto, e o sorriso indisfarçável e bobo praticamente berravam por mim. Eu queria abraçá-lo, eu queria beijá-lo. Eu queria estar com ele, junto dele. Eu queria esquecer uma Rose que fingia ser forte e superar o término deles, mas vivia deprimida, esquecer que eu havia desistido dele e dado uma chance para alguém na minha vida, para fazer parte da vida de alguém não como uma sombra, uma coadjuvante.

- Você...

- Lily... – Ele enxugou uma lágrima minha, sorrindo. – Eu queria ter dito isso no seu aniverário de quinze anos, como havia prometido lá atrás, mas não deu, né? Você não deixou. Você aceita? Você aceita casar comigo, Lily?

- Scorpius... Você é mal. Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas? Como você...

- Eu te amo. – Ele declarou. – Eu te amo desde quando te vi a primeira vez. Foi um amor que foi se modificando ao longo do tempo, era inocente, era curioso, mas que só se fortaleceu à medida que os anos se passaram. Eu decidi que ia me casar com você na mentalidade de criança, e a mentalidade mudou, mas a decisão não. Eu não estou te pedindo pra trair sua prima, ou para terminar com Prescott. Eu não estou te pedindo em namoro, Lily. Eu estou te pedindo em casamento. Você pode continuar sua vida normal, sua vida escolar, mas quando você sair daqui, quando nós saírmos, eu quero me tornar parte efetiva da sua vida. Eu quero ser seu companheiro de verdade. Pra vida toda.

Era uma corrente de informações, de declarações, que eu tremia, apertando a mão que segurava a pétala de cerejeira, olhando para ele como se ele fosse outra pessoa, como se ele estivesse mais brilhante, como se ele fosse alguém que não podia ser real, que parecia bom demais para ser real. Aquele deveria ser um dos inúmeros sonhos que eu tinha com Scorpius se declarando para mim, mas sido o mais benfeito e real de todos, sem sombra de dúvidas.

- Ai Scorpius... – Minha voz estava trêmula e eu tombei para frente, me apoiando contra ele, enquanto tentava controlar os batimentos do meu coração.

- Lily. – Ele me chamou, e eu ergui o rosto, olhando-o aturdida.

Foi então que os lábios dele baixaram de encontro ao meu. E eu tive o beijo mais cálido e, ao mesmo tempo, tempestuoso da minha vida. Uma mistura de cuidado, de necessidade, de sofreguidão com uma suave carícia, algo que eu passaria anos tentando definir como havia sido. E que pareceu durar a eternidade de um segundo.

- Feliz aniversário de quinze anos. – Ele disse num sussurro, e afastou-se com um sorriso um tanto nervoso, os olhos mais brilhantes do que o comum, como se estivessem cheios d´água. – Você pode pensar, se quiser, eu entendo se você precisar de um tempo. Mas eu te digo, Lily, é sério.

E ele então virou-se para ir embora. E eu não deixei, segurando o braço dele.

- Aceito.

E eu o beijei.

Esse beijo foi mais calmo, mais seguro, mais meu. Ao fim, ele segurou meu rosto, e disse:

- Eu não quero que você deixe de viver sua vida aqui, Lily. E nem viva paralelamente. Eu não sei se vou aguentar, mas... Eu não vou beijar você, nem investir contra você como se fosse seu namorado, ou qualquer coisa assim. Eu posso estar errado em fazer isso, em pedir você em casamento, mas não assumir qualquer compromisso na escola, mas...

- Tudo bem. – Eu respondi com calma, de fato compreendendo.

Eu tinha quinze anos, já tinha passado cinco anos da minha vida à espera dele. De algum sinal, de algum movimento dele em relação a mim. Mas depois, com o fim do término entre ele Rose, eu senti medo, senti medo de que fosse eu no lugar dela. Eu não conseguia me imaginar namorando com Scorpius e então... Isso tendo um fim, um fim tão frio, tão frívolo quanto um fim de namoro do escola. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer, e isso era assustador, por que não era o tipo de pensamento que os casais normalmente teriam, não era o tipo de pensamento ou decisão que você tomaria em relação a pessoa amada, mas me parecia tão certo.

E foi. Até o momento em que Ian começou a tornar-se irritante, incômodo e visivelmente obcecado por mim, mas não por mim Lily como pessoa, por mim Lily como corpo, como carne.

Voltei ao presente, me desprendendo do abraço dele e estendendo a mão.

- Vamos?

Ele olhou para mim por um tempo, e então deu uma risada, segurando a minha mão.

- Devíamos procurar um tratamento.

- Apoiadíssimo.

Por aquele momento, naquele deserto de neve, nós podíamos nos amar. Nos amar como companheiros, como quem quer aquele que ama perto, de mãos dadas, de sentir o calor, de conversar amenidades. Aquilo era uma das coisas que eu mais apreciava, tanto quanto aquela tênue tensão entre manter a promessa e ceder ao desejo. Ceder a necessidade do toque, das emoções, das sensações. Estávamos na metade do ano letivo, do último ano letivo dele. Parte de mim queria jogar tudo pro alto, para poder estar com ele todos os momentos possíveis, abertamente, no pouco tempo que nos restava antes de uma separação dolorosa, que eu não sabia como conseguiria enfrentar. Minha mão livre foi diretamente ao pescoço, passando por entre o quente e isolante cachecol, enveredando-se por dentro dos casacos e suéteres até encontrar o redondo pingente de âmbar, que revestia e conservava a pétala de cerejeira.

* * *

**N/A:** Depois de muito tempo, eu recomecei. Graças a uma mensagem maravilhosa, de alguém que nem conheço, mas me incentivou a voltar, pelo respeito e amor que temos não apenas pelas nossas histórias, mas por quem dedica tempo a lê-las. Two Little Ladies, talvez apenas você leia esse capítulo e essa fanfic, mas vou continuá-la assim mesmo. Obrigada mesmo, fazia muito, muito tempo que não me sentia tão inspirada para escrever um capítulo, não como escrevi esse. Espero que tenhas gostado!


End file.
